


The Helpless King and the Clueless Guardian

by bi_nocturnal_g



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: sd_ldws, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Oblivious Danny, Pining Steve, Pre-Slash, Round 1, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve saves Danny from dying, but Danny isn’t exactly all too happy about that until he finds out Steve’s reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helpless King and the Clueless Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> The title is such a cliché.

“What the hell did you do?!”  
  
“The only thing I could do.”  
  
Steve gritted his teeth. He really had no desire to speak to Danny, but apparently his Guardian had other ideas by the look of his face.  
  
Danny grabbed his tunic and ripped it apart, revealing his upper body to Steve. He stabbed a finger toward his heart. “ ** _What the hell did you do_**?” Danny repeated.  
  
Steve flinched as he laid eyes on the embellished skin, his eyes burning with the image of a Dark Arrow embedded into Danny’s chest, just mere hours ago. It had missed Danny’s heart by a couple of inches. They realized seconds too late that the arrow was poisoned. The Healers predicted he had only a couple of hours to live, the poison making its way fast and lethal through his body. Steve was heartbroken when he heard the news. The thought of forever losing his Guardian, his Danno, was unthinkable. He'd done the only thing he'd been able to do.  
  
“You know what I did, Danno.”  
  
“Goddammit, Steve! I am your Guardian, it’s my duty to protect you, not the other way around,” Danny shouted.   
  
“And it’s my duty as the ruler to protect my people. You’re mine, Danno.” Steve sighed and touched Danny’s cheek.   
  
“Does the mere thought of being life-bonded to the King disgust you so? Even if it was to save your life?”   
  
“Steve….” Danny gasped as Steve moved his fingers to caress Danny’s bottom lip.  
  
“Grace needs you. I need you. Don’t you understand? I love you. How can you expect me to stand by and watch you die without doing anything?”   
  
“You love me?” Danny blushed as his voice cracked.   
  
“You know,” Steve laughed, “For a Guardian you’re kind of clueless.”   
  
“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
